Magical Encounter
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: A cute little story I made up one day. A young girl wants magic to be real. What happens when it suddenly does? Go through her advertourous day as a witch, before it all disappears. One shot.


**Author:** phoenixmaiden

**Summary:** A cute little story I made up one day. A young girl wants magic to be real. What happens when it suddenly does? Go through her advertourous day as a witch, before it all disappears.

**Disclaimer: **All these characters are mine. Except Harry Potter. Damn.

* * *

Magical Encounter

Two young girls are outside of their suburban home playing under a full moon. They both wore capes and had magnifying glasses, playing their favorite game: Detective.

"There are many questions that can not be answered. Some just too complicated to explain. There is one question that stumps us all is, is magic real?"

_People say that it isn't, but I wonder why magic is not possible. It would be so much easier to do simple and complicated things, wouldn't you agree? It's written in books that it is possible, so it is real! Books don't lie. At least it's what my teacher says._

"I, Abigail Freeman, investigative reporter will find out the truth. Along with my trusty sidekick Emily Freeman, we will scout the town for any signs of weird things happening around the neighborhood. We'll search high and low, every nook and cranny for some piece of evid--"

"Abby. Emily. Time for bed!" A voice calls from inside.

_Okay, I'm not an investigator. I'm only seven. A girl can pretend, can't she?_

"Awww. Mom five more minutes," I complain.

"Yeah, five more minutes," my 4-year-old little sister Emily, whines.

"No. Come inside it's late and you have school tomorrow."

So, with a last look at the night sky my sister and I turn in for the night. The investigation would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"Daddy is magic real?" I ask my father as he tucks me into bed. He laughs and moves my brown hair off my face to kiss my forehead.

"No, sweetheart, it's not."

"Why? It is in my books."

"Those are fictional. Harry Potter is not real. People make it up for fun, that's all."

"But other books are real. Why not Harry Potter?"

"Because other books are non-fiction. They're about things that _have_ happened. Harry Potter books are for kids like you to read for fun."

"But could he be real?"

"No. Like I said he's fictional."

"All this thinking is making my head hurt," I complained.

My father laughs, "You'll understand when you're older. Now go to sleep."

"Oh okay. Night Daddy," I say as he leaves.

"Night."

With a sigh I curl up in my covers and close my eyes. _I wish magic was real_.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by my mother's cheery voice and her bright brown eyes looming over me. "Wake up Abby honey. Time for school."

I rolled over and opened my eyes, wide-awake. Instead of my usual slow self, I got up, dressed and went downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I was met with an amazing sight! My mom was doing magic! I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but I wasn't.

She pointed her wand at a pan and with a flash of yellow light, eggs would appear already cooked and ready to be eaten.

"Mom?"

My mother whirled around quickly while stuffing her wand up her sleeve. "Oh! Morning sweetheart. You're down here early," she said nervously fraying innocence.

"Mom were you just doing magic?" I asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" my mother asked as she shared a look with my father who had just walked in.

"I just saw you just now!"

"Oh dear, you did," She gave my father a hopeless look as I nodded my head violently. My head felt like it was going to fall off.

"Daddy, I thought you said magic wasn't real," I accused him with a pout.

My father thought hard to find a good answer to give me, but he gave up with a sigh and sag of his shoulders. He sat down on a chair and rubbed his face.

"Come here pumpkin," I went to him and sat on his lap, "I'm sorry Abby. I lied to you. It is real."

"Really?!" I asked in awe.

"Really," he repeated with a tired smile.

"Why didn't you tell me . . .and Emily." I asked as Emily walked in with a sleepy look.

"Tell me what," she mumbled.

"Mom and dad can do magic!" I said gleefully.

Her head snapped up, suddenly wide awake, blue eyes bright with interest. "What?!" She ran to my mother eagerly. "Show me, show me!"

My mother sighed, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the table. Plates, cups and forks appeared on the table.

"Whoa!" my sister and I said in unison.

"We never told you because we thought it would be better if we didn't use it and had a normal life, but it was harder than we thought," my father explained.

"We only use it around the house," my mother said, "like cooking and cleaning."

"And a few other minor things," my father said.

"Can we do magic?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, can we?" I asked looking up at my father from his lap.

With a smile he nodded, "Yes you can."

"Really! Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Me too, me too," Emily said jumping up and down enthusiastically, her brown hair flying about her shoulders.

"Well, now that you know, maybe we should," my father said.

"I agree. It's been quite hard to not do magic. We need it for so many things. And it is a lot harder to keep it from you," my mother said, tweaking Emily's nose that made her giggle.

"Yes, but you have to be careful. No one must know," my father said seriously.

"Like a secret?" I asked with a whisper, as if someone near by was listening.

"Yes. Like a secret," my mother answered.

"Okay! I can keep a secret," I declared.

"Me too," Emily agreed.

"Good, now hurry up and eat. You still have to go to school," my mother said getting up.

"Awww," my sister complained.

"Do we have to," I asked.

"Yes you do. Just because you can do magic doesn't mean that you don't have to go to school," my mother said.

"And as soon as you come home, I'll teach you some simple magic spells, okay?" my father said.

"Okay," my sister and I agreed and rushed to get ready for school. The quicker we got ready and left the quicker we could get the school day over with and come back home.

* * *

"Daddy we're home," I called as I ran through the door, looking for him.

I had been looking forward to learning magic with my father all day. School was a blur, I couldn't even remember what we did, or how I got there. But I do remember my mom picking Emily and I up in our red van and taking us home.

"In the den, girls," my father called.

I dropped my pink Sailor Moon backpack on the couch in the living room and ran all the way to the den. My father stood up and I jumped into his arms.

"Can we learn now?" I asked.

"Yes, but first we have to get your wand."

"I get a wand?" I asked in amazement.

"Me too?" Emily asked coming in with my mother.

"Yes, you too," my mother said with a smile and picked her up, "Ready to go."

"Yes!" we shouted.

"Okay, hold on tight" my father said, and we held on tight.

It happened so fast. First we were in the den of our house. Then we were in an open alleyway filled with different shops. Magic shops! I realized that it was the first time I side-along apperated (disappearing from one place to another) . It wasn't very pleasant but I was filled with too much excitement to care.

"Is this Diagon Alley?" I asked as we walked along through the milling people in different colored robes talking to friends and doing their shopping.

"Yes it is," my father replied.

"Wow! How cool. So dad does this mean there is a magic school?" I asked.

"Yes, there is and you go when you turn eleven," my father answered.

"Mommy is Harry Potter a real person?" Emily asked. I immediately looked at my mother for an answer, my heart racing in excitement.

"Yes sweetheart, he is real," she said with a laugh.

"Where is he, can I meet him?" I asked eagerly, looking around as if he was standing in front of me where I couldn't see him.

"He's around, and I don't think you can meet him," my father said.

"Why not?" Emily asked, disappointed.

"He's a busy man, Emily," my mother explained, "He's about 25 now."

"He is! But in my books he's only 16," I stated.

" I know but those books are just recounts of his life during the war about 10 years ago" my mother said.

"Why does he want books about him?" I asked.

"People wanted to know more about him so he decided to have someone write the story of his life," my father answered.

"Yeah, and he also wanted people to stop bugging him for interviews every waking hour," my mother laughed.

"Yes, I dare say that he's had enough of that. It got worse when he left the protection of the school," my father replied.

"Why?" Emily asked curious.

"Because the newspapers and magazines all want to know what really happened the night Voldemort was destroyed in his own words," my father explained.

My sister and I gasped. "Daddy you said You-know-who's name!"

"It's okay. Now that he's not a threat anymore, everyone can breathe easy."

"Yeah, but Voldemort didn't stand a chance once Harry and his friends came back from destroying all of the horuxes. He had so much power," my mother said, "I'm still in shock that he did it."

"I don't know how someone can split their soul seven times to make horuxes, just so they can be immortal," my father said.

"I would never do that," my mother replied.

My father nodded in agreement, "But now he's settled down with his new wife, Ginny. Somewhere private, only his close friends know where."

"Have you met him?" I asked.

"Who Harry? Yes we have, his friends and wife too, they're really nice and inseperatable," my mother said, "like glue."

"It's true what they say, friendship lasts forever," my father said.

"Yes it does," my mother answered.

"Here we go. Ollivanders wand shop," my father said, stopping in front of an old building with different wands in the window.

I looked up at the sign and then walked in though the double doors.

* * *

A few hours later my parents, Emily and I were back home in our den.

"Are you ready Abby" my father asked.

"Yes!" I announced.

"Me too!" Emily cried, holding out her size 7 holly with unicorn hair wand in her right hand.

My wand was a size 11 Maple with a phoenix feather. I loved it and I couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, we'll start by making objects fly," my father said.

"Oh! I know it!" I said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Right very good," my mother said.

"Now wave your wand in a circle and say it," my father said placing a few of my dolls in front of us.

After a couple of tries Emily and I were able to get them to float in the air. We were so excited, we started jumping up and down.

"We did it! We did it!" we cried.

"Alright settle down," my father said, but he was beaming with pride.

"That's enough for today," my mother said going into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Mommy can I help you," Emily asked following her.

"Sure," she said and they disappeared into the kitchen.

My father sat down on the couch and settled back. I went and sat down in his lap.

"How did I do daddy?" I asked.

"I think you did really well," he replied and squeezed me tight and then tickled me.

"Can we do it again tomorrow," I asked giggling.

"We'll see, pumpkin," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Dinner!" my mother called.

"Come on lets go eat," he said, "Doing magic makes me hungry."

* * *

Later that night I decided to start my bath with a little bit of magic to help me. I vaguely remembered my father telling me to be careful because magic can be dangerous_. But I was a witch now. I could do it right?_ Well I was wrong.

I pointed my wand at the bath tub faucet and flicked it. The water faucet turned on full blast and behind me the faucet in the sink turned on, spewing water everywhere. Within minutes I was soaking wet, along with the rest of the bathroom. I started to cry.

My father came running up the stairs within minutes, soaking wet too.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked pulling me into a hug, "What happened?"

Between sobs I explained what had happened. After I was done, he understood and held me close.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do it."

"I know, I know. Remember what I said about magic being dangerous."

I nodded.

"You have to be careful, Abby."

"I know, I'm sorry."

As it turns out it was not only the bathroom that exploded; it was my parents' bathroom, the kitchen and the water hoses outside. So the whole house was drenched in water. _No wonder magic is rare_ I thought, _I guess people gave it up because they blow stuff up_.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," my father said.

"Okay. Do I still have to take a bath," I asked.

He laughed. "No, I'd say you're clean."

So I changed and got into bed. I put my wand on the nightstand and lay down. My mother came in to kiss me good night, along with my father.

"Maybe I should just give up magic," I said sorrowfully.

"No, its okay sweetheart mistakes happen" my mother said, "You'll get better."

"No, I'm the worst witch ever," I cried.

"No you're not. You're just beginning. Don't worry," my mother said.

They both kissed me good night, then left. I knew they were probably right, but I couldn't help but think I might blow up the whole house next time.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that my wand was gone! I jumped out of bed and looked on the floor and under my bed. It wasn't there! Only a pair of old socks, pieces of board game and dust bunnies. Where could it have gone to? I remembered putting it down on the nightstand. I ran down the hall to Emily's room thinking that she probably took it trying to be funny and looked in.

"Emily, have you seen my wand" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked in a confused, sleepy voice. I took one look at her and left.

"Nevermind," I said, she didn't have it, and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, mom have you seen my . . ."

I stopped in my tracks. My mother was making breakfast, but she wasn't using her magic. She was doing it by hand. Also the kitchen was spotless, dishes weren't broken and it was completely dry. Everything was in perfect order. Then it hit me . . .

"Seen what, Abby?" my mother asked, turning around with a spatula in her hand.

I shook my head and went back upstairs to my bedroom. Ignoring the whining coming from my sister's room as she argued with my father about getting up; I fell onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Wanting to go back to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Didn't see that coming did you. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
